Neligale
Neligale is a Kingdom located in the mid-east section of the continent. It's Capital is the city of Neligale, a large port town on the east coast. It is ruled by the Neli Family, a Family of Galeborn. Neligale was originally a Galeborn kingdom, however it's population demographics have since shifted towards being more mixed between Galeborn, Human and Frostborn. History Founding Neligale was founded sometime in the Third Age by the first King of Neligale, Arthfael Neli. While details have been lost, legends of the founding persist. Originally the lands of Neligale were inhabited by many small tribes of Galeborn. The trolls in the Hazullga Jungle regularly raided the tribes, and Arthfael's tribe was one that suffered in these raids the most. As a youth, Arthfael rose to the challenge of the trolls, standing against them in the first raid he was old enough to do so. Despite failing to defeat the trolls, he earned the respect of the leader of the tribe raiding them, and they left peacefully. Despite his success, the trolls returned the next year, and it became clear to Arthfael that his tribe alone could not defeat the trolls. He turned to the tribes around him, and organised them into a warband. Together, these tribes managed to drive back the trolls. The success they had inspired the tribes to merge under the rule of Arthfael. The tribes to the north did not appreciate this and the assembled a grand warband to kill Arthfael. Arthfael's tribes were outnumbered three to one. Despite this, they managed to overcome the tribes of the north, with Arthfael personally defeating the leaders of the core tribes. With the ring leaders defeated, the warband melted away, and the tribes joined with Arthfael, declaring him the King of Neligale. Zulhageer War The Zulhageer War was the event that heralded the beginning of the Fifth Age. It began when the great Warleader Zulhageer lead a massive warband into the lands of Neligale. The Neligale armies were ready, thanks only to forewarning from the Archmages and the Seeker. Even prepared as they were, the Neligale armies struggled against the troll warband. The first battle of the Zulhageer War was fought in the town of Talgar. Despite the tactical soundness of the Neligale army, the ferocity of the trolls was unanticipated, and they broke through the core of the army and began to overrun them. The army fell into a rout, and it was only with the help of the Frost Archmage of the time, Cara, who summoned a mighty blizzard, halting the trolls advance, and allowed the Neligale army to retreat. The trolls pulled back, and looted and burned the town of Talgar, taking it's occupants as slaves. Many were sent back to the jungles, while some were taken alongside the warband. Next the troll warband pushed north to Prisca where they ravaged the landscape, before laying siege to the town. The Neligale army had retreated to the east, leaving Prisca with a depleted garrison. Despite this the garrison held out for two weeks, repelling five assaults on the walls, until finally Elouin, the Raven, received news of the siege of Prisca, and came to their aid. When he arrived, he found only five men left standing, as the garrison. A sixth assault would have broken Prisca, however the Raven took to the walls with an illusion army. The sight of these men upon the walls, and the arrows which they rained down on the trolls, broke their morale, and they abandoned their siege and headed north again. The final battle of the Zulhageer War in Neligale was the Battle of the Bloody Plains. The troll warband marched between the central hills of Neligale, and there they set up camp. The army of Neligale moved around to encircle them within the hills. The army moved with haste at first, aiming simply to cut off the trolls advance, however it soon became clear the trolls were setting up a much larger camp than anticipated. The army slowed down, and spread up, setting up on all the hills around the trolls, before on the morning of the fifth day, they attacked. The trolls weren't prepared, and were completely surrounded. The battle was a massacre, with thousands of trolls being cut down as a disorganized mob. Many trolls fled south, through the pass they'd entered, which had been left empty. The inner ring of the camp mounted an organised defense, and the Neligale advanced was stalled. While the advance was stalled, Zulhageer and his priests performed a ritual at the centre, slaughtering the prisoners, and staining the ground with their blood. Eventually the inner ring of defense was crushed in, and with nowhere to go, and no room to move, the trolls were cut down and killed to a man. Following the battle of the Bloody Plains, the Neligale army moved south, to meet a second troll warband that had formed. Elouan moved with the army, and he laid down a mighty wall of force along the border of the jungle, locking the trolls out. This wall stood for 10 years, while Elouan's Wall was built behind it, to forever keep the trolls from raiding again.